


He Lifts You Up

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Castiel Introduction, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angel Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff, Grumpy Dean, Hunter Dean, M/M, Near Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Cas lost his memory when struck by a holy torch, and so now he's running around this town thinking he's human but simultaneously wreaking some havoc for the boys to uncover, and oh, also they haven't met Cas yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lifts You Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a work of lots of small chapters thrown together. I know it's not to the good part yet, but I'm really excited about it. I've been working on it for like four hours, and I'm pretty sure it needs a beta, so if you have any suggestions, or you notice a LOT of typos, I apologize, I'll be editing this for a while, I'm sure. Enjoy!

The clouds loomed heavily over the dreary town in South Carolina, and Dean's lucky shoulder was screaming that it was about to rain. The air was sticky with heat and humidity, and his leather jacket felt soggy and constricting around his shoulders. He and Sam had been taking some leisure time in the old little farm town to recuperate and regroup with Ellen and Bobby, but then the brothers started noticing something strange happening around the town.

It was nothing exceedingly abnormal, not really. It all started one morning when Sam was doing his daily bit of research and Dean was doing his daily bit of catching up on Doctor Sexy. Sam was sipping on his coffee and reading the local newspaper when all of a sudden,

"So get this," Sam folded the newspaper to a certain page and handed it over to Dean, "Arcadia's had six births this week, four of which are twins by the way, and 3 couples have gotten married."

Dean snatched the paper from his younger brother's hand,

"And?" he furrowed his brow in annoyance and started to read through the page Sam had folded over for him, "There's nothing seriously strange about people having babies and getting hitched, Sam. That's what normal people do, isn't it? Go on with their lives, have a couple of brats, and do the whole cutting grass behind a white picket fence thing?" He smiled wryly and patted the paper down next to him, "Shit Sammy, that's the most normal thing I've seen in a long ass time," he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah Dean," Sam said with a twinge of sass, "people also tend to have a habit of dying." He picked up the paper once again and shoved it into his brother's face.

Dean quickly glanced over the page once more,

"No obituaries?"

"Nuh uh, not a one," Sam shook his head and took another sip of coffee before throwing another more wrinkled paper at his older brother, "and it was the same last week too."

Dean opened the paper and scanned over it just to be sure. Not that he didn't trust his brother, but even after years of hunting together, some things he still just had to see for himself, 

"Huh," Dean rubbed the back of his arm over his mouth and balanced his chin in his hand for a second while deep in thought. Sammy busied himself with packing his bag and rummaging through a duffel for a clean suit. Dean rubbed his forehead and motioned exasperatedly at Sam, "I don't know man, reapers go on strike or somethin? I mean this isn't our usual deal."

"I know it isn't," Sam replied curtly as he continued packing his bag with more books and extra knives. 

Dean stared dumbly and slightly agitatedly at his younger brother, "Aren't we usually the ones _trying_ to keep people from dying, Sam?" He chuckled a bit sardonically, "I mean since when exactly have we started investigating events of people _NOT_ dying?"

"Dean," Sam said with a huff, "we've been sitting on our asses for a month in this little town, and all of a sudden since we've arrived, no one's kicked the bucket?" he threw a box of rock salt into his bag, "Excuse me if I don't believe in coincidences."

And that's how Dean ended up walking to the town library on a soon to be rainy April day in Arcadia, South Carolina. Sam had driven to the local nursing home and hospital since they were further away and had left Dean to do the grunt work researching in the library to see if what was going on had any sort of historical pattern, or if he could even find some answers as to what might have been happening. 

Dean didn't know why Sam was so gung-ho about taking the lead on this "case" they'd stumbled upon. In his honest opinion, Dean didn't believe anything actually _was_ going on in Arcadia. Maybe his brother was just getting a touch of cabin fever and wanted some excitement thrown back into their routine. Which would explain why Dean was being stuck with the egg head job. _Great_.

Dean heard a deep rumble crash around him and he looked up at the sky just in time to see a flash of light in the distance. He silently cursed himself for not grabbing an umbrella before leaving the motel.

"Fucking dammit," He muttered. Dean could feel the static building around him, and he was on edge. He only had to walk three more blocks to get to the library, and he was hoping the bottom wouldn't fall out until after he'd made it inside the doorway, when all of a sudden he felt a wet drop land on his nose.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled angrily as he started to walk across the street even faster. He already felt like shit from the bar fight last night, and he certainly wasn't in the mood to be drenched for the rest of the day, so he started to run in the direction of the library.

His mind filled with thoughts of getting himself past the threshold of the dry building that was now within his sight and escaping the torrential downpour he was currently caught in, Dean barely even noticed that he'd run directly into the path of a car which was now speeding directly towards him until,

"Get out OF THE WAY!"

Dean felt a strong hand grip the back of his jacket and all of a sudden he was flying backwards. With an abrupt and deafening *CRACK* as his head hit the pavement behind him, Dean's vision started to blur as a deep and somewhat fuzzy voice shouted and fussed over him. His world faded into darkness just as two of the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen peered into his own.

__________________

Dean became aware of the rough sheets pulled up around his chest, and he shuddered involuntarily at the strong smell of disinfectant burning inside his nose. He opened his eyes to see a small hospital room with the shades drawn as a thunder storm raged in the night. He did a quick assessment of his appendages and after having reassured himself that everything of vital importance was attached, he started trying to piece together why exactly he was in the hospital. 

He turned to look around the room, and his head let out a dull throb. The memory of messy black hair, blue eyes, and a deep, soothing voice came rushing back to him as he remembered the accident. 

He felt the back of his head expecting to feel stitches but, 

"What the hell," Dean swung his legs out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned around so he could see the back of his head and there wasn't even a scratch. He stared into the mirror for a second, completely befuddled, while he started replaying the events of the accident over again in his head.

_I was running to get out of the rain, when someone yelled for me to watch out. Some asshat threw me out of the way, and then-_

The memory of those piercing blue eyes danced in Dean's vision and muddied it for a moment until,

"Sweet mother of god, Dean, get your ass back in bed! Don't you realize you almost _died_ today?" Sammy hurried over to his brother and ushered him back over to the bed, "I mean seriously man, I'm just getting done casing the hospital and then you come riding up in an ambulance?" He pulls the blankets up over a now grumpy Dean.

"What the hell happened, Sammy?" Dean reached over and took a sip of the coffee his brother had just set down. "I mean one second I'm running to the library, and the next I almost get hit by a car, someone throws me, actually _tosses_ me, out of the way, and now I'm laying here without a bruise to show for it?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam took the coffee away from his brother and shot him a scolding look. "The ambulance driver said that they were responding to an anonymous call about an unconscious John Doe. No one had the slightest clue what was wrong with you."

"Well newsflash brother, we _STILL_ don't know what's wrong with me because I'm telling you I hit that pavement _hard_. Hard enough to knock me out and make me see stars, Ok?" Dean fussed with his blanket and muttered to himself about his recent and disturbing realization that he wasn't wearing anything under his gown. 

Sam furrowed his brow, "You said you almost got hit by a car? Could the driver have been the anonymous caller?" 

Dean rolled and narrowed his eyes at his brother, "And he has a better chance of being the caller than the actual person who pulled me out of the line of death?" he threw the sheets off of his legs, "Yeah," he shot his brother a sarcastic smile,"I don't think so!"

Dean started to dress himself from the pile of clothes Sam had brought to the hospital.

"Just where do you think you're going? You just woke up! You haven't even seen a Doctor yet!" 

"Sammy, would you stop mother henning for just one second so that a man can get his briefs on for christ's sake?" Dean shoved his feet through the holes in his jeans and roughly pulled a shirt over his head. "I've gotta find this guy that saved me and thank him. It's the least I can do." 

Sam stared and Dean with a furrowed brow as the older brother collected his things.

Dean pulled the duffel bag over his shoulder and turned to look at his brother who hadn't moved to pick up his things yet. Dean let his arms drop to his sides,

"Come on, Sam... I'm okay, really. I probably just passed out from the shock of situation, I mean who knows, but I really wanna tell this dude thank you, okay?" he tried really hard to conceal how anxious he was to see the rest of the man who belonged to those blue eyes and that voice...

Sam tossed him a bottle of advil, "If you're busting out of here, at least give me the peace of mind, okay?" 

Dean rolled his eyes and popped a few into his mouth while patting his brother on the back, "Will do Sammy boy."


End file.
